Season 8  Episode 4  Source of Pain
by Reberon
Summary: See who dies in this episode and what is really behind Sunnydales return from the ether.


**Buffy the Vampire Slayer - Season 8**

**Note from the Writer: ****This is a fan fiction and was never made by 20th Centaury Fox. All the Characters are used for the use of the story line. All who read this please send me a rating on this episode after you've read it (on a scale of 1 - 10, 1 being bad and 10 being excellent) **

**Episode 4 - Source of Pain**

Written by: Reberon

Episode No: 248

_**Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer**_

Anya's resurrection (Season 8 Ep1 and Ep2)

Buffy and Willow's swop (Season 8 Ep3)

Tara's warning (Season 8 Ep3)

Time travel to the past to fix the spell (Season 8 Ep3)

The spell (Season 8 Ep3)

The leap back through the portal (Season 8 Ep3)

Them all arriving back in Sunnydale. (Season 8 Ep3)

**Graveyard**

_Willow and Kennedy talk while Buffy is hunting._

_Both are sitting on a gravestone_

**Willow:** Isn't it great to be back to normal?

**Kennedy:** Yes, but I have one problem

**Willow:** What would that be?

**Kennedy:** You saw Tara and well she probably told you that she loves you and

that well I think that ill never be able to keep up with that!

**Willow:** What? What do you mean? You don't…you never had to compete with

her. Do you feel that i'm not giving you my all? _looking straight into her _

_eyes_

**Buffy:** RUN! _she shouts running towards them_

_Buffy runs from a crypt, followed by a huge nest of vampires +-24 of _

_Them,(they begin to run._

**Kennedy:** _Still Running_ They're are too many of them, I don't think that I can

help you if it came to a fight Buffy.

**Willow:** Actually I can, Big Ball of Sunlight anyone?

**Buffy:** Where you able to perfect it?

**Willow:** Well, um _she stops and shouts at the vampires following her_. SOLARA!

_A tiny ball of sunlight the size of a thimble appears, a look of utter shock _

_contorts Willows face._ DAMN!!! _They all turn again and run._

**Buffy:** Well that worked!

**Willow:** I thought it would work better in a practical field. And hey tiny ball of

Sunshine.

**Kennedy:** Yeah your right if only be where fighting Vampires the size of a

Thimble.

**Buffy:** Well enough chit - Chat…I can see the house. _They run up the stairs to _

_the front door. They look behind them and see that no vamps are following _

_them_

**Willow:** My spell made them stop! Yay for me! _Smiling a very nerdy smile like _

_she just won the science award_

**Kennedy:** Thimble-sized-vampires. _Sarcastic tone and rolling her eyes_

_We go to the vampires still following them_

They stop and look at the tiny ball of sunshine just hovering there

_A 17-year old boy steps out from a behind a tree, very good looking but his eyes glow purple if he uses his power. Enter the Big Bad_

**Boy:** Hello boys, I think that you're barking up the wrong tree.

_He pushes out his hands and says nothing. The Vampires start screaming._

_Suddenly they turn into dust and he slowly absorbs there essence. He walks up to the ball of sunlight._ Power, power that needs a little guidance! Power that I have to control for my plans to work. The witch, is mine! _Horror SoundFX (Kinda tacky!)_

_Fade out _

_Buffy theme_

**Buffy's house**

_Willow, Buffy and Kennedy enter_

_Dawn runs from the lounge, into the hall_

**Dawn:** You're back and well did you kill anything?

**Kennedy:** No! _Looking a little upset and storms upstairs_

**Willow:** Um, well I better go upstairs too and see what's wrong with Kennedy.

**Buffy:** Ok, do you want some coffee or anything?

**Willow:** _walking up the stairs_ No it's fine for me thanks _she disappears _

_upstairs_

**Buffy:** You Dawn?

**Dawn:** Yes please!

**Buffy:** Okay then ill have 3 sugars and 2 coffee's thanks. _smiling_

**Dawn:** Hey! _As if highly offended_

**Willow's room**

_Willow enters and sees Kennedy packing her clothes into a bag_

**Willow:** What are you doing?!

**Kennedy:** Leaving

**Willow:** Why? Was it something that I did?

**Kennedy:** Yes and no Will!

**Willow:** What did I do wrong, I can fix it, you know I can!

**Kennedy:** I just have to go, I can't do this anymore!

**Willow:** This? Us?

**Kennedy:** No, it's just that you have the wicca thing and I don't have anything to

add to the unit! _getting aggressive_

**Willow:** Unit? Kennedy we are all just friends that on the off chance have to save

the world from total distruction.

**Kennedy:** That's my point! I can't help in any way now and all I can remember is

the powers that coursed through me when I was a slayer and now im

nothing again. Willow I don't want it anymore and I don't want to leave

you but if I'm not being productive, I have to go! _picks up her bags _

_and leaves the room_

_Willow follows_

**Summer's stairs int.**

**Willow:** Kennedy, no don't go!

_Kennedy looks back on the last stair at Willow_

**Kennedy:** I'll miss you! _she opens the door and leaves the house_

_Buffy and Dawn enter the room to find Willow crying on the stairs_

**Buffy:** Willow?

**Dawn:** Willow was it Tara?

**Willow:** Why do they always leave me?!

**Buffy:** Leave you? _moving towards Will_

**Dawn:** Kennedy! Where did Kennedy go?

**Willow:** Away from me Dawn, away like Tara did. _Dawn hugs her_

_Buffy runs to the door and leaves the house, looking for Kennedy_

**Outside the Summer's home**

_Buffy sees Kennedy walking down the street carring her bag_

**Buffy:** Kennedy! _Running up to her_ What the hell do you think your doing?

**Kennedy:** What does it look like? _anger in her voice_

**Buffy:** _taken aback _Leaving? Is that what you think your doing?

**Kennedy:** … _Turns away from Buffy_

**Buffy:** Are you insane leaving her like this? _grabbing her and turning her _

_towards herself_

**Kennedy:** …

**Buffy:** Do you know the sort of unstoppable force that that girl holds in herself?

She can destroy everything you've ever loved on this planet and even

more. No, I'm sorry but ill never do that to her again. Let her destroy

herself over…you.

**Kennedy:** What force could she possibly hold over the slayer? You could take

her in an instant.

**Buffy:** No I won't, I can't she is much more powerful than I am and you know it.

She is the most powerful witch on the planet, do the math Kennedy!

_Willow appears at the door of the Summers home_

**Willow:** BUFFY, NO LET HER GO! _Shouts_

**Buffy:** _turns to Kennedy_ Go, and I never want to see you again. _Buffy turns _

_and walks away from her_

_Kennedy looks at the Summer's home, Turns and leaves_

**Boy: **_in nearby bushes_ She's the one I need. _looking at Willow_

But 1st _looking at Kennedy. He runs out of the bushes and grabs her, _

_she tries to scream and can't her mouth isn't there, very Matrix._

**Willow's room**

_Buffy and Willow sit on her bed in utter silence because Buffy doesn't want to say something wrong and Willow is in shock_

**Buffy:** Um, how about a movie, you like movies don't you?

**Willow:** _Shocked by the sudden voices_ What? Um yeah, why not?

**Buffy:** Ok what kind of movie?

**Willow:** How about one that doesn't involve any woman at all?

**Buffy:** Will I don't think that…

**Willow:** I mean we didn't even have a relationship yet, but why do I feel so hurt?

_Picking up a blanket, holding it in one of her hands_

**Buffy:** You love with all of your heart, that's why it hurts you.

_grabbing her other hand_

**Willow:** Maybe, but I can't take this anymore Buffy, what is the point in love

when they leave you and don't come back…oh sorry.

**Buffy:** Your right my 1st boyfriend I had to kill to stop him from swollowing up the

world and well Riley had a virtual suck fest with and Vampire which okay

that hurt me but something I could get over but no he had to go and get

himself married…and not to me!

**Willow:** I really hated her, what was her name Sarah? Michelle?

**Buffy:** Sam! _rolling her eyes_

**Willow:** Okay you have the whole cheating on you thing down. But me on the

other hand the only person who I thought cheated on me was a werewolf

that was scared to hurt me, well what happened to him? He left, so hey

Gay now and he comes back and I'm I love with Tara, who gets shot to

death by a bunch of morons and well me went all Wiggy. Now look at

Kennedy she was the one that was after me and she is the one who

leaves? _Almost crying_

**Buffy:** We suck! _Willow smiles painfully_

**Willow:** Amen Sister! But this little talk isn't helping.

**Buffy:** Oh! I thought this was, a, I share pain you share pain thing which

obviously It isn't so colour me red.

**Willow:** _getting depressed again_…

**Buffy:** Okay I'm going to the Video store now and you have to well… Dawn

make some coffee for Willow! _She shouts at the top her lungs_

_Dawn comes to the room she was obviously sleeping_

**Dawn:** What, don't you like people sleeping in this house is it like a sin?

_Buffy and Willow laugh_

**Dawn:** What do you think it's funny?

**Buffy:** _composing herself_ No… _burst out laughing again and pointing at _

_Dawn's really bad bed hair_

**Forest cabin type thing **

_it looks like a house that a hermit would live in, pots, pans and a bed, table and chair which Kennedy is sitting on_

_we see Kenney tied up by some magical force kinda blue? The boy walks around her and taunts her, trying to break her_

**Boy:** What is the Witch not good enough for you child. You are nothing in this

world of demons and Magic. And I do not usually show any hatred for

lower beings such as yourself. But she is the reason I'm here…

**Kennedy:** Willow?!

**Boy:** Willow such an innocent name, but it doesn't fit the type of human she is

does it? _looking straight in Kennedy's eyes_

**Kennedy**: … _trying to turn away_

**Boy:** Ill take that as a no, maybe her name should be Murderer? Killer

perhaps?

**Kennedy:** What do you want with Willow? _Tying to act macho_

**Boy:** Nothing to do with Willow child, but I do need her I won't lie.

**Kennedy:** But what for? _Trying to get answers out of him_

**Boy:** Are you trying to find my secrets? Fool, you have no idea with what you

are dealing. I am above such petty things as secrets, but my plans I

think ill keep that to myself for now. What fun would that be? What would

Willow's telephone number be child, I don't want her to know my real

powers yet?

**Kennedy:** _Voice over in her heard_ Don't tell him Willow's number! Don't tell him

the number. _Scared_

**Boy:** Oh come now you want the slayer and her little gang of hers to come

save you don't you. _Very relaxed almost dozy_

**Kennedy :** …_Voice over in her heard_ Don't tell him the number!

**Boy:** I have my ways to make you talk! _getting very angry_

**Kennedy:** _Voice over still in her head_ No, Number!

**Boy:** _pushes out his hand towards her mouth we see a sudden flash and we _

_are back to normal, Kennedy is all wide eyed, shocked with herself)_

Thank you my dear.

**Summers home**

_we hear a phone ringing, it is early morning Buffy answers it in the Kitchen_

**Buffy:** Hello? Buffy speaking.

**Buffy:** Willow's not here at the moment but maybe I can help you!

**Buffy:** You've got who? _getting Angry_

**Buffy:** Kennedy are you alright?

_we suddenly hear the other side of the line_

**Kennedy:** Im fine but don't come for me, he'll kill you!

_at that moment Willow walks in from the backyard_

**Boy:** Slayer, if you want your friend to live send the witch to me!

**Willow:** _Seeing Buffy's face_ Buffy? Buffy what's wrong?

**Buffy:** _not realizing Willow_ Well you know what, we all don't get what we want

and … _she hears a snap and the phone goes dead_

_Buffy turns to Willow and Says_

**Buffy:** Willow I'm so sorry, I didn't mean _Really scared_

**Willow:** Buffy what's happening?

_The Phone rings again, Willow pushes past Buffy and grabs the phone_

**Willow:** Hello?

**Boy:** Just the one that I wanted to speak to!

**Willow:** What do you want?

**Boy:** You, you to come and fetch your sweet little girl-friend.

**Willow:** Kennedy!

**Boy:** Well her body anyway.

**Boy:** Your little slayer friend helped quite a lot. But she must get her attitude

fixed because really…

**Willow:** If you've hurt her I'm going to cause a great deal of bodily harm.

**Boy:** Harm? What do you think I am? I'm above all of that trivial nonsense and

well yes I need you to come and find me. If you can! Oh yes, don't

expect magic to save her or your little group of friends!

_hangs up the phone_

**Buffy:** Willow? What did he say, where is he?

**Willow:** Not a good time. _getting very agro_

**Buffy:** Willow no don't, you don't want another dead body on your conscience do

you!

**Willow**_ ignoring her_ If you think that I am just going to stand back and let

someone I love die Buffy. Then you and I aren't really friends are we?

You are going to help me, if not you can get the hell out of the way. _Hair _

_going Into a black state guess who's back! Dark Willow_

**Buffy's House ext. **

_We see Buffy being blown out of the house onto the lawn by something, with Willow following in suit._

**Dark Willow:** I told you to move! You couldn't beat me last time you won't now!

**Buffy:** Willow don't it's what he wants. _Still on the ground_

**Dark Willow:** I'm the most powerful Witch in the world Buffy. Even the slayer

couldn't deal with me now are you going to help me or not?

**Buffy:** Willow think what you're doing…_Desperate_

**Dark Willow:** Ill take that as a no. Sleep! _waving her hand lazily at Buffy who _

_falls asleep instantly_

_We see Dawn running out of the house she obviously heard the commotion_

**Dawn:** Buffy? _running to her_ Buffy, wake up! _trying to rouse her, seeing _

_Willow_. Willow! _seeing her hair_ What did you do to her? Is she…Dead?

**Dark Willow:** Ahh! Dawnie. She's sleeping like your going to now. _waves her _

_hand in front of Dawn's face _Sleep! _nothing Happens_

**Dawn:** Your magic won't work on me. You are the one that made permanent

Protection spells for me, Helen and Shawna.

**Dark Willow:** Damn! I forgot. Well fine then ill be going now! Coming?

Oh of course not your going to assemble the Scoobies, aren't you?

The Living corpse formally known as Anya and poor useless

Xander. Go then Assemble…but remember that Xander's little trick

won't work now and neither will Giles. The man that left us again to

fend for ourselves. _She suddenly disappears - Teleported_

_Dawn picks up Buffy's sleeping body with an unworldly strength, can only be adrenalin or is it?? HAHA! She takes her inside._

_we see Willow appear in the forest_

**Dark Willow:** Show me to Kennedy! a light flashes and turns into a Arrow that speeds off into the direction of Kennedy.

**Cut to: Forest tops **

_Next we see the tree tops of the forest flying apart in a line towards the cabin thing_

**Int. Forest cabin type thing**

**Boy:** Well here she comes I can feel the power moving, like leaves on a tree.

Come to me my beauty, come with all your power that is rightfully mine.

I own you and you don't even…

_A light suddenly blasts the cabin to smithereens. We see Willow in a very pissed _

_off mood._

_The boys face get chopped up by all sorts of flying debris_

**Dark Willow:** Where…Is…She?

**Boy:** _Madly Laughing_ Is that the best you can do witch?

**Dark Willow:** Where…Is…She?

_The Boy take's his hand and does a glamour on his face that restores it back to normal_

**Boy:** Well I guess it's a battle for your girl friend. _He shoots lightening out of his hands at Willow kinda like return of the Jedi_

_Willow Screams_

_Fade Out_

_Fade in_

_Willow still screaming_

**Dark Willow:** _Waves her hand _Okay really bored now! _His spell stops_

**Boy:** What? I?

**Dark Willow:** What..You…where expecting a walkover?

**Boy:** Fine then. Take your best shot because that really wasn't mine.

**Dark Willow:** OK.

**Buffy:** Willow no don't! _running towards her from somewhere in the forest_

**Boy:** Oh the slayer, what fun!

**Buffy:** Not the only one, look behind you. _Pointing_

_We see from Jarrod's point of view, Faith punches him in the head_

_we hear bone break, Jarrod falls._

**Faith:** Well that was easy!

_The Boy rises behind her_

**Buffy:** Faith look out! _she shouts_

_The Boy doesn't even touch Faith but hurtles her past Buffy and into a tree_

_Faith is out cold_

**Dark Willow:** Buffy leave. I can take him!

**Buffy:** No I won't leave you!

**Boy:** _Turning to Willow_. What are you doing… _his head suddenly _

_explodes_

_Willow falls to the ground apparently drained_

**Willow:** Buffy, get Kennedy! _Painfully, her hair is red again_

_Buffy runs over to Kennedy's dead body_

**Buffy:** Oh, my god… _Shock_

**Willow:** What's wrong? Kennedy? _Confused_

**Buffy:** No Willow! Don't look!

**Willow:** Kennedy? Kennedy is she dead? _Very childlike voice_

_Buffy runs to Willow, helps her up and moves her over to Faith's body_

_Faith is coming too_

**Faith:** Did anyone catch the number of that huge tree? _looking around and seeing the destruction and the pain in Buffy's face and on Willow's_

**Faith:** What? What happened? _Really lost and confused_

**Buffy:** Kennedy! She's…

**Willow:** Dead. _Still childlike voice_

**Buffy:** Take Willow home I'll take Kennedy. _Taking charge_

_Faith looks at her shocked_

**Buffy:** Go.

_Fade out_

_Fade in_

_We are looking from the top of a tree at a funeral, obviously Kennedy._

**Priest:** She will be loved and missed…

**Willow:** No, this isn't right she isn't… _Crying into Xander's shoulder_

**Buffy:** Yes Will, she is and now you've got us to help you get better.

_Xander and Buffy hold Willow in her arms, Willow weeps_

**Godlike Voice:** _in all of there heads_ Well, guess who back!

_all looking around very shocked_

**Godlike Voice:** Did you think I would be that easy? I am bigger than anything

you have ever faced. I'm the beginning and the end, the Alpha and the Omega.

Now I'm going to crush you all! _The skies turn dark all of a sudden, zoom in on Buffy and we see a vacant look on her face_

_**The End Of Episode 4**_

Rate this Episode - send me your e-mails at


End file.
